Movie night
by Lar-lar
Summary: “Please tell me you have something that isn’t a horror film in there, Craig?” He asked, nervously pulling at the tassels of the sofa cushion he was hugging to his chest. Craig/Tweek friendship fic but can be read as more. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Movie night by Lar-lar.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or any of its' characters.

**Author's notes:** I wrote this a while back, it's up over on DA but since I'm having something of a writing slump right now and Halloween is coming up? I wanted to post SOMETHING for you here so here, have a little two-parter! Movie's suggested by Dumb and Dumber or as they prefer to be called; Nick and Vicki. CRAIG TUCKER! XDD

xox

Friday night was movie night for Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak and had been for a long time now. Not that this made the whole thing any less of an ordeal every time...

"Okay Blondie," Craig began once said friend made his way back into the room with a bowl of popcorn, watching his friend carefully as he spoke, "I bought a ton of movies from work so I'm sure we can find something we both wanna watch, cool?" He continued to watch the other, a look of complete seriousness on his face masking an underlined feeling of dread – he already knew this was not going to go down well...

"S-sure, alright." Tweek replied somewhat nervously from his position on the sofa. He did not enjoy this any more than the other did, in all honesty, but there really was not much else for a couple of sixteen year olds to do on a Friday night in South Park. "What have you got?" He asked.

Craig took a deep breath that sounded almost like a sigh as he delved into the bag, unable not to smile at the first title he happened upon.

"How about the Blair Witch project?" He offered, holding up the movie to Tweek who yelped and shook his head so hard Craig thought it might actually fall off.

"Christ, no!" He exclaimed. "I heard all about _that_ movie from Token, man! No. Way."

Craig put that on the 'maybe' pile.

Just because he could.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in Texas chainsaw massacre either then, huh?" He held up that title next, Tweek's eyes widening in panic and causing Craig to roll his own and toss that movie aside as well.

_Only one more horror film to try now, _he thought, _might as well_

"Saw?" He asked, not even bothering to show his friend the case this time, barely even looking up, placing it straight on the 'no way' pile. _There goes my last chance for some gratuitous violence..._

"_Please_ tell me you have something that isn't a horror film in there, Craig?" He asked, nervously pulling at the tassels of the sofa cushion he was hugging to his chest.

Craig could not help but smile at that.

"Sure I do." He reassured his friend, rifling through his bag again. "How about Batman?" The blonde shook his head immediately.

"The villains in those movies are worse than horror film characters," he said, frowning, "and they make no sense. I mean, _why _would a penguin have a top hat? It's crazy!" The brunette blinked, not sure what to say to that – he supposed that was a little odd...

"Okay, Spiderman?" He offered, Tweek shaking his head again.

"Getting bitten by radio-active spiders? Swinging through cities from near-invisible strands of silk? Wearing tights?" He made a face. "Next." Craig shrugged and tried again.

"X-men?" This did not even earn a shake of the head. "Tights again, right?" He asked, only half joking.

"That and the battle of life and death and all those weird powers that could _kill_ you in the blink of an eye..." Craig said nothing.

If the actual choosing of a movie was an ordeal that made the watching of whatever happened to win round one of the evening's proceedings far from enjoyable, at least Tweek made it amusing with his reasons why certain movies were just not suitable.

"Fine, what about a classic..." He dug through his bag once more, knowing he had some good, if slightly dated, titles in there someplace. "Clash of the Titans?" The blonde's eyes went wide again.

"Gods fighting Gods? Statues coming to life and trying to EAT people?! What are you, crazy?!" Craig frowned, those were some of the biggest reasons why he _liked_ the film but...

"That's a no then..." He muttered, before holding up next title, "the Goonies?" A confused frown greeted him this time when he looked up.

"That's that one where those kids are looking for the treasure without telling their parents where they're going in those under-ground caves with no escape and those mafia-type bad guys chasing them and they nearly drown, right?"

Craig put the movie aside with the others.

"Jaws?" He asked, stifling a laugh because if Tweek hated one thing more than 'scary movies' it was sharks.

"No." Was all he said but that was more than Craig really needed as he tossed that one aside too.

He was starting to find a new found reason for liking his job at the video store – this would cost him a fortune otherwise

"Die hard 2?" He offered up next, Tweek folding his arms, cushion now abandoned with the threat of horror films removed, and frowned at the slightly older teen who still sat on the floor.

"You know how I feel about sequels, man." Craig pointed at him, finally an argument he might be able to win!

"Raiders of the lost ark was a sequel to Temple of doom." He pointed out smugly, that expression faulting slightly, however, at the slight smile forming on the other's lips.

"Yeah, and a prequel to the last crusade." He informed the other. "Trilogies don't count." Craig narrowed his eyes, tossed the movie aside and flipped the blonde off.

In that order.

"Nerd." He muttered, causing the slight smile to become a chuckle at what was, in effect, an admission that the blonde had won this round.

"You can talk." Tweek countered, getting flipped off a second time for his troubles.

"Alright, trilogies then." Craig spoke out-loud as he returned to his steadily emptying bag. "I have trilogies How about... Lord of the Rings?" Not even he was sure he wanted to watch those movies but if it would keep Tweek happy he was willing to put up with it.

Just this once.

"Got anything less..." He frowned again, trying to thing of the right words, "...long?" Craig sniggered.

"We have Star wars?" The blonde shook his head again.

"All those laser give me a head ache, they can't be good for you, man."

Craig did not even dignify _that_ reason with a response.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" He tried next, the last of his trilogies, the reaction that got him both surprising him and not.

"They have even weirder... things in it than the Batman films! I _swear_ these film makers all take drugs or something, man! There is no WAY a healthy mind could come up with these things!"

Craig threw those aside, too.

"Christ! This is impossible..." He half-muttered, half snapped as he pulled out his next offering, wincing a little himself at the idea of watching any of _those _particular movies but holding it up for the other anyway. "Harry Potter?" Tweek made a face.

"All that black magic and stuff – way too dangerous." Craig blinked.

"It's not real, you know that, right?" He asked, this time the blonde was the one who simply blinked and Craig shook his head, tossing the movie aside with a sigh. "Never mind... Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy?" The next title offered up straight away, maybe that way Tweek would not have time to think up a reason for...

"Any movies that have the Earth destroyed in the first ten minutes should not be seen by anyone. Ever."

_So much for that plan..._

"You know Tweek," Craig began, a thought hitting him suddenly, "for someone who hates almost every single movie for one reason or another, you seem to know a hell of a lot about what happens in 'em all." Tweek looked over to his friend.

"I read the reviews in the papers," he explained, as if that was something everyone did, "all of them. Every day. Just in case."

Craig thought about asking 'just in case of _what?_' but decided he did not want to know.

"Ah, this one isn't scary at all!" He announced triumphantly, clutching the second to last title in both hands for a moment. "E.T.?" Again, a wide-eyed look of near horror met him.

"Not scary?! Are you crazy?!" He asked, as if he was truly starting to believe 'crazy' was exactly what the other _was._

"What?" The other asked, on the verge of giving up at this point. If E.T. was scary, what hope was there for anything anymore...

"Aliens, man! Government conspiracies and messed up families and... And the frogs! They were gonna cut up those frogs! That's so wrong." Craig sighed.

"You have serious issues, Blondie. SERIOUS issues." Tweek blinked.

"I-I do?" He asked, as if this was news to him.

Craig wished there was a near-by wall for him to bash his head against – he thought that might cause less of a headache...

"Last one, man." He held up the final title, not daring to look up himself this time, simply calling out the name. "Spirited away?"

_Prepare to be rejected in three...two...one..._

"No way, that movie? It's like a bad acid trip." He paused for a moment, then added; "I'd imagine, anyways."

"Good Tweek, it's an ANIMATION! It's FINE!"

"That means nothing! Animation can be scary!" He protested. "Your parents ever make you watch Alice in Wonderland when you were a kid?!"

"God, you are fucking hopeless..."

"Fine then," he snapped, pulling himself up from the sofa, "maybe we can try some of my movies now?" Craig narrowed his eyes again, pulling himself up too, leaving the pile of rejected movies where they were because, quite honestly, he would be happy if he never saw another movie as long as he lived, despite his so-called 'best friends' newly announced plan of action.

"I am NOT watching Goldmember again, man." He warned, falling into the sofa with a sigh. "That movie sucked the first time. And the second time and however many times you've made me watch it since so just... no." Tweek made a face at the other.

"Aw, but I like it, it's funny!" This time, it was Craig gaping wide-eyed at his friend.

"They totally ripped off Bond, man!" He exclaimed loudly. "Some things are sacred! You just do i_not/i_ laugh at them. It is NOT. COOL. End of story." Tweek rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and attempting to look annoyed.

"And you think I'm difficult..." Craig cut him off.

"You ARE difficult." He informed, some-what smugly.

"I am not! I just don't like being reminded of murders and rapists and witches and diseases and killer THINGS when I watch a movie, that's all!"

Every week, the same argument, what was the point...

"But what else IS there?!" Craig yelled, frustrated beyond words now, the two of them simply glaring at each other for a moment before both sighed; Craig slumping back into the sofa and Tweek moving to join him at the opposite end, reaching for the remote and flipping through the TV channels before stopping and turning to his friend who, bowl of popcorn safely in his lap, turned to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Discovery channel?" He asked, trying to hide a smile at the pointlessness of the previous almost hour's worth of arguing.

"Fine," the brunette relented, smiling ever so slightly himself for a second before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth to hide the fact, "whatever."

_Every week..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** A continuation to 'movie night' by request from **Foodstamp**. Sappier than the first, but I kinda like it that way :is hit: Enjoy!

xox

Tweek Tweak had been lying in bed for two and half hours simply staring at the ceiling and trying to block out Craig Tucker's snores that came from the sofa-bed he _was _sleeping on.

It was not going well.

After a further hour of tossing and turning and trying to sleep, the blonde threw back his blankets and planted his bare feet firmly on the floor, effectively giving up for the night in favour of watching some late-night/early morning TV, pausing only to glare at his best friend through the darkness before making his way out of his room, closing his door quietly behind him and making his way down the stairs.

Downstairs, he switched every light on there was, trying to rid the house of any lingering shadows the night had brought along. His parents were away for the weekend so they would not know and he had no intention of waking Craig. Not if he wanted to keep his teeth, best friend or not.

Fetching a mug of coffee, brewed earlier and warmed in the microwave, Tweek fell into the sofa with a sigh and took a sip of the bitter-sweet drink, his eyes only then falling to the piles of DVD's that littered the floor.

He paused, moving to place his coffee on the side and pushing himself onto the floor so as to better view the movies Craig had bought with him. The horror pile he had not even contemplated earlier caught his eye – maybe it had been a little mean of him to simply reject them out of hand, maybe they were not that bad...

Tentatively, he reached out to the pile, pulling them over to where he now sat cross-legged on the floor and picked up the first title.

'The Blair Witch project', now he had heard all about _that_ movie from Token, and from what he could gather, it was not for the even _slightly_ nervous and paranoid, let alone the ludicrously so.

He lifted up one of the sofa cushions and slid the movie and case under it, just in case.

Next, he reached for 'The Texas chainsaw massacre', the mere title of that did not sound good. Texas was far too close to Colorado for Tweek's liking for a start, and then there was that fact that the words 'chainsaw' and 'massacre' were also too close together.

He put that one under a different sofa cushion, he did not want the two movies joining forces to plot against him, after all...

That only left one horror movie – 'Saw'.

He picked up the movie and studied carefully, a frown beginning to form on his face, it was not really giving much away...

The 'R' on the front told him it was not meant for anyone of a nervous disposition, but that was all. The cover was white with what he assumed from the title was supposed to be a circular saw on the front with a foot reflected in it.

Tweek had a feeling the foot was probably no longer attached any other part of the body, but tried not to think about that too much.

"Every puzzle has it's pieces," he read out-loud, just for some kind of sound more than anything, "'_Saw_ will make your blood run cold.'" He did _not_ like the sound of that, eyes immediately darting from the case in his hands to search around the room in random, jumpy movements.

He decided not to turn it over and read the back.

Instead, he took a deep breath and opened the case, determined to at least watch a little of it, popping the innocent looking disk out of its plastic home and inserting it, hands trembling slightly, into the DVD player before returning to the sofa and fumbling with the remote control.

It was a full five minutes before Tweek was screaming into a pillow, eyes squeezed shut and hand blindly searching (and failing) to find the remote again while the TV blared out, sounds just as terrifying as the images he was hiding from were.

_Who the hell started a movie with a dead body in a bath tub of blood?! That was hardly easing you in slowly..._

Of course it was Craig who saved him in the end, stumbling blindly down the stairs, grumbling under his breath, before switching the TV off and glaring, hands on hips, towards Tweek as he finally let the pillow he was clutching in a death-grip lower and his eyes open slightly to make sure it WAS Craig who was standing there.

"What the FUCK, Tweek?" He asked, watching him through half-open eyes which Tweek was not sure meant he was glaring or just not really awake.

Neither possibility seemed like a good one.

"C-couldn't sleep," he began, shakily letting the pillow move to his lap, watching as his fingers continued to grip it tightly, "I t-thought m-maybe I c-could... w-watch j-just a little, t-then I c-could m-make it up to y-you for being s-so s-scared..." He trailed off at that, eyes filling with terrified tears he refused to let drop and because of that, only looked up when he heard his friend sigh.

"Tweek, you're an idiot." He told the blonde, expression considerably softer than it had been before, almost smiling, Tweek thought, as he shook his head and moved to take a seat beside his friend. "It doesn't matter to me that horror films scare you, everyone's scared of something."

"You're not!" The blonde blurted out, Craig simply raising an eye-brow at the extremeness of that reaction.

"Sure I am," he insisted, shrugging as if it was no big deal, 'nothing to be ashamed of', "bees and wasps, those fucking things scare the shit outta me." Tweek blinked at that.

"You're allergic, they could _kill_ you, it doesn't count." Craig frowned at him.

"Sure it counts," he informed the other, "a serial killer can kill you, a car can kill you, a God-damned tree could kill you if you're standing under it during a thunder-storm or some damn crap. I'm not scared of those things." Tweek simply gaped at the flippancy of the other's words._ How was that possible?!_

"I AM!" He wailed, pillow coming back up to his face now, only two wide eyes and a mass of blonde, crazy hair sticking up from behind it, causing Craig to crack a smile.

"Yeah, but what I'm saying is by _your_ logic, I should be." He pointed out, causing the pillow to fall a little again while the blonde considered this. "Almost anything can kill you, Tweek, that doesn't mean a thing." He paused for a moment, eyeing the other before sighing a again. "Glove puppets too." He added, only offering the other a side-ways glance at that admission, Tweek blinking and trying to suppress a smile.

"But they can't hurt you, they aren't even real." He said, as if the brunette had not thought about this simple fact before.

"But they look fucking weird, man. They have these... eyes that are all... weird. They look _right through you_!" He sent the blonde a brief scowl as he continued to try (and fail) at not laughing. "That's not the point anyway, what I was trying to say was everyone's scared of something, it's not a big deal." He shrugged again before letting his tired body fall back into the sofa. "My point is I don't care if you're scared of stuff, you're my friend and friend's don't make each other do stuff they don't want to." He sighed, letting his eyes fall shut and running a hand through his hair, tired beyond words. "You don't have to prove anything by watching some shitty horror film, yeah? Don't worry about it." He dimly wondered at the back of his sleep-filled mind if any of that made sense, too tired to care much either way but knowing that the sooner Tweek was happy, the sooner he could get his much needed sleep, so...

"S-sorry, Craig." Came his reply, barely above a whisper, Craig opening his eyes to see the blonde staring at the pillow in his lap again and looking miserable. He really did not see why this was such a big deal to the other teen, why he would be upset over something so...

He shifted closer to him, moving to drape an arm around his shoulder and pull the over into a trade-mark Craig 'manly' hug.

"Look, you don't have to watch another horror film ever again and I get to keep my secret about the glove puppets, deal?" He tried to grin then, not sure how well he pulled it off being so tired, but when Tweek rested against him a little and he saw the other smile, he figured that was good enough.

Really, he would not want Tweek any other way than exactly how he was, why could the blonde not _get_ that?

"Come on," he began after a moment of silence, fearing he would fall asleep right there if he did not move soon, "back to bed, you need your beauty sleep." He stood then, reaching out a hand to pull the other up and not at all surprised when Tweek, once standing, swatted him around the head with his pillow for that comment.

"Speak for yourself." He muttered, but smiled non-the-less as he made his way towards the stairs, his smile only growing to the sounds of Craig's chuckles as he followed his friend back to his room, shutting off the lights as he went, knowing Tweek would not want to do it.

Upstairs and settled into their various sleeping arrangements, Tweek looked over to where Craig was trying to sleep, thinking for a moment in the dark before calling out to his friend.

"Craig?" He asked, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend." Silence followed that statement, Tweek waiting for a response while Craig just smiled stupidly into the darkness.

"You're such a fag, Tweek." He muttered, earning a 'Hey!' from the other as he chuckled lightly, turning on to his side and trying to get comfortable.

_And I wouldn't want you any other way._


End file.
